


food / fool / void

by Harmonica_Smile (Rescue_Remedy)



Series: Women of One Piece Flash Fiction [7]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Canon Universe, Flash Fic, Gen, Like not a serious analysis, Maybe the voice of all things is found at the bottom of a whiskey jar, Poneglyphs (One Piece), Prompt: Food, Shakky's fave food is whiskey, Void Century (One Piece), Women of One Piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24436048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rescue_Remedy/pseuds/Harmonica_Smile
Summary: Who needed food when you had whiskey? It certainly led to hearing all manner of things. Not Shakky. She knew how to hold her liquor. But that fool, Roger. And then Ray always went drinking with him...She twirled her scotch, drank it straight. No need to freeze the warmth out of gold. Sat behind the bar, chin resting on hand, elbow on counter. She turned a page of the paper.If only everyone knew that Roger "heard" the poneglyphs after a night on the turps.Then there was Toki. Oden's wife was a woman for all seasons. Imagine understanding the moon. The sun blared brightly as it had back then. The earth moved. The moon orbited the earth In slivers and in barefaced roundness.
Relationships: Silvers Rayleigh/Shakky
Series: Women of One Piece Flash Fiction [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1732228
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	food / fool / void

* * *

food / fool/ void (shakky)

* * *

Who needed food when you had whiskey? It certainly led to hearing all manner of things. Not Shakky. She knew how to hold her liquor. But that fool, Roger. And then Ray always went drinking with him...

Sure, the weird and wonderful existed either side of the Red Line, but some of the tales they’d dream up.

Shakky twirled her scotch, drank it straight. No need to freeze the warmth out of gold. Sat behind the bar, chin resting on hand, elbow on counter. She turned a page of the paper.

If only everyone knew that Roger "heard" the poneglyphs after a night on the turps and a few puffs of whatever plant Oden had picked leaves from, dried out, and declared seasoning. They baked those into dishes too. The cookies were something else. Rayleigh kept the recipe.

Oden's wife was a woman for all seasons. Toki. Imagine understanding the moon. The sun blared brightly as it had back then. The earth moved. The moon orbited the earth In slivers and in barefaced roundness.

La luna had a lot to teach. Rivers lapped embankments. Fish—pretty like tinsel on airborne kites—nibbled at foreshores, chased one directive and then the other, swarming and reforming in a flash.

Devil-may-care. That was the lot of their band of brigands, but she was the only one named after the flower. Shakuyaku. Peony. It brought good fortune, but wearers and bearers of the name also didn't give a damn.

Not mindless though. Shakky was far from it. That was Roger and Ray and Oden and that ship of fools. Takes an empty mind to understand voids and gaps and the hidden openly on display. A fool steps off a cliff's edge in trust, or does he?

Her cards, ear-worn from the sea and use, were in the back room, so she settled for the standard pack on the counter and lay out three trumps. Stormy pasts, changes to come, no definition.

Form is emptiness, emptiness form. Whiskey may as well be food for all the pleasures it gave her.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Prompt:** food  
>  **Word limit:** 350 (this is about 345 or less—though a few hyphenated words).
> 
> Shakky's favourite food is whiskey, according to an SBS, and her actual name is actually Shakuyaku, which is either peony in Japanese, or a kind of peony (as peony has a few translations).
> 
> According to [this site](https://www.thejapaneseshop.co.uk/blog/flower-symbolism-japanese-culture/), the peony in Japanese art and culture is "a symbol of good fortune, bravery, and honour. It is often used in tattoos to signify a devil-may-care attitude."
> 
> Playing very lightly with the concept of [Śūnyatā](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/%C5%9A%C5%ABnyat%C4%81), which I _don't_ have deep knowledge of, but it fits into the void century fairly well. Also the last line of the piece (except for the part about whiskey) is the [heart sutra](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Heart_Sutra). 
> 
> As always, my a/n are longer than the piece, almost! Sorry. I hope you enjoyed it. **Thank you for reading** , and kudos and comment love is met with love. Thank you.
> 
> My [tumblr](https://chromatic-lamina.tumblr.com/).


End file.
